Nobody
by twentae
Summary: [ONESHOT] Aku akan berteriak, memakinya, meneriakkan kata 'bodoh' berulang kali hanya agar ia menyadarinya, menayadari bahwa ia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam dan dirinya pantas dikatakan bodoh. Dan dia akan membalasnya dengan tatapan sayu, masih dengan senyum memuakkannya ia berkata— / Karena Xiumin adalah sebuah bintang sedangkan Minseok bukanlah siapa-siapa. / Failed angst fic.


Hai, aku Xiumin.

Member EXO tertua yang lahir pada tanggal 26 Maret 1990. Semua orang juga memanggilku _baozi_, dikarenakan salah satu temanku yang bernama Luhan berkata bahwa saat pertama kali ia melihatku, pipiku sangatlah mengembang dan putih, layaknya makanan Cina itu.

Aku tidak begitu tinggi, karena itu saat formasi _interview_, aku akan berada di tengah barisan. Bukan karena aku memiliki banyak _fans_ atau karena wajahku tampan, ini karena tinggi badanku. Entahlah, aku tidak tahu aku harus bersyukur atau justru sedih dengan kenyataan itu.

Ngomong-ngomong, salam kenal.

.

Hai, aku Minseok.

Dan aku….

…bukan siapa-siapa. Salam kenal.

.

**Title : Nobody**

**Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated : K**

**Cast : Kim Minseok (Xiumin)**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Note : **_**This fic is purely from my imagination, so don't bash the girls (or Chinese and Korean fans) at this fic because they're not real.**_

**Summary : **_Karena Xiumin adalah sebuah bintang sedangkan Minseok bukanlah siapa-siapa_.

.

Xiumin, Xiumin, Xiumin.

Siapa sih, dia? Kenapa aku selalu mendengar namanya ketika kakiku menginjak panggung? Kenapa nama itu selalu keluar dari bibirku ketika aku memperkenalkan diri? Kenapa nama itu yang gadis-gadis itu bisikkan sambil menatap kearahku dengan pandangan sinis?

Memangnya siapa dia?

Ketika semua orang memujiku, Xiumin yang akan menerimanya dengan senyuman. Ketika semua orang mengejekku, Xiumin jugalah yang akan menerimanya masih dengan senyuman memuakkannya. Terkadang, ini membuatku membencinya. Manusia mana yang akan tersenyum ketika mereka sedih? Manusia mana yang akan tersenyum ketika mereka lelah? Manusia mana yang tersenyum jika sebenarnya mereka menangis?

Xiumin benar-benar munafik. Tapi memang itulah jalannya, jalan untuk menjadi _sempurna_ dimata para penggemar. Jalan agar namamulah yang mereka teriakkan. Jalan agar kaulah yang menjadi sorotan lampu itu.

Jadi, sebenarnya Xiumin itu siapa?

Tunggu—

—sebenarnya, siapa itu Minseok? Siapa _aku_?

**_twentae_**

Aku selalu melihatnya ketika aku bercermin. Aku bisa melihat senyum memuakkannya, yang para penggemarnya anggap itu adalah senyuman malaikat. Aku juga bisa mendengarnya bergumam 'aku senang dengan kehidupan ini,' namun senyuman diwajahnya seakan mengatakan hal yang lain padaku.

_Aku lelah, Minseok. Aku lelah menjadi munafik._

Kalau begitu berhentilah menjadi munafik, bodoh!

Aku akan berteriak, memakinya, meneriakkan kata 'bodoh' berulang kali hanya agar ia menyadarinya, menayadari bahwa ia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam dan dirinya pantas dikatakan bodoh. Dan dia akan membalasnya dengan tatapan sayu, masih dengan senyum memuakkannya ia berkata—

_Aku tidak bisa, kau sendiri yang berkata aku sudah jatuh terlalu dalam, Minseok._

Setidaknya berhentilah tersenyum!

Dan saat itu air mataku turun—tidak, ini bukan air mataku, ini air mata si munafik Xiumin. Ia menangis, dan tertawa disaat yang bersamaan. Itu membuatnya terlihat makin menyedihkan. Ia menatapku sebentar sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lagi ketika mendengar ketukkan pintu dibalik badanku.

"_Hyung_? Kau disana? Sebentar lagi kita akan tampil," suara Kris membuat Xiumin tersenyum pahit. Aku mengabaikannya, memilih untuk menatap tajam sosok Xiumin dihadapanku.

_Kita sudah jatuh terlalu dalam, bukan begitu, Minseok?_

Kris terlihat sedikit terkejut begitu aku membuka pintu. Tangannya berhenti, sepertinya ia hendak mengetuk kembali pintu itu. Aku tersenyum kearahnya dan menarik tangannya untuk mempercepat waktu karena bisa kulihat para kru sudah mengisyaratkan agar aku dan Kris segera naik ke atas panggung, dimana _member_ EXO-M yang lain sudah duduk manis.

"Minseok—"

Senyumanku memotong perkataan Kris, "tolong, panggil aku Xiumin, Kris."

Dan kamera menyala. Lagi-lagi Xiumin tampil dengan sempurna, meski ia tidak mengatakan lebih dari satu atau dua patah kata. Meski ia tidak melihat namanya yang tertera pada _banner_ para penggemar, meski Luhan berkali-kali harus membisikannya terjemahan dari apa yang pembawa acara itu ucapkan, meski ia_ melihat_ senyuman remeh para penggemar yang diarahkan padanya.

Xiumin benar-benar topeng yang bagus, 'kan?

**_twentae_**

Aku tertawa ketika melihat aku dan teman-temanku muncul di layar kaca. Tidak, aku tidak menertawakan kekonyolanku di acara tv itu, dan aku juga tidak menertawakan kekonyolan _member_ lain di acara tv itu.

Aku tertawa karena aku tidak mengenal _aku _yang berdiri di panggung itu.

Aku ingat aku bahkan belum makan siang saat itu. _Mananger_ yang mengatakan bahwa aku harus lebih rajin diet, menguruskan badan, mengurangi berat badan, atau apalah namanya itu. Tidak, aku tidak menyalahkan Luhan yang memanggilku dengan sebutan '_baozi_' sehingga beberapa penggemar mengartikannya bahwa aku gendut, tidak berguna, dan sebaiknya enyah saja, karena bahkan setelah lamanya berada di Cina, aku tetap tidak bisa melakukan percakapan yang seharusnya anak Sekolah Dasar bisa lakukan.

Aku mendengarnya. Dan aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

_Bodoh_, aku akan mengejek sambil menertawai diriku sendiri.

Aku memang bukan Kris yang bahkan bisa menguasai empat bahasa secara fasih. Aku juga bukan Luhan yang penggemarnya bahkan menyaingi senior-senior kami. Dan aku tentu bukan penari sebaik Lay. Aku juga tidak bisa bernyanyi sebagus Chen. Dan aku tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti _wushu _dan melakukan _rapp_ sebagus Tao.

Kemudian aku sadar. Ternyata selama ini… _aku bukanlah siapa-siapa_.

**_twentae_**

Chen menghela nafasnya, membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuanku sembari menerawang, menatap langit-langit kamarku dan Tao dengan tatapan kosong.

"_Hyung_," ia memanggilku.

"Hmm,"

"Aku lelah."

"Hmm,"

"Ini gila."

"Hmm,"

"Aku bahkan tidak mendapatkan hadiah dari penggemar lebih dari setengah hadiah dari penggemar yang Luhan _Hyung_ dapatkan."

"Hmm,"

"_Hyung_, berhenti berkata 'hmm' atau aku akan membawamu kabur ke Kanada dan menikahimu."

"Baiklah."

Aku bisa mendengar Chen mengerang frustasi, ia membalikkan wajahnya, menempelkan dahinya dengan perutku dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggangku. Hal itu mampu membuatku memperhatikan wajahnya yang sedikit pucat, ia harus banyak beristirahat jika tidak ingin sakit. Aku mengusap surai coklatnya perlahan.

"Kau tahu _Hyung_? Kita dianggap buangan dari EXO-K." Chen tertawa, begitupula aku. Kami menertawakan diri kami yang menyedihkan, dan hal itu semakin membuat kami terlihat menyedihkan, namun aku tidak peduli. Toh, aku _memang_ menyedihkan.

"Buangan… bisa dibilang mirip sih," aku bersuara, "awalnya, kita dibuang di negara yang bahkan tidak kita ketahui. Setelah itu, kita dikatai bodoh karena tidak bisa berbahasa negara ini sedangkan Tao mendapat komentar 'manis' saat ia tidak bisa berbahasa negara kita. Lucu, memang." Karena itu lucu, maka aku tertawa, keras.

Chen terdiam sebentar, "… aku tidak melihatmu di sorot kamera saat kita menyanyikan lagu _Wolf Chinese version_ secara _live_, _Hyung_… apa kau bahkan menyanyi saat itu?" bola mata Chen beralih menatapku lekat.

Aku menggeleng, sambil tersenyum, "entahlah."

**_twentae_**

Berbicara dengan Chen memang membuatku merasa sedikit lebih baik. Kuulangi, s_edikit_. Karena berbicara dengan Chen tidak merubah kenyataan apapun bahwa aku—dan Chen, mungkin—'buangan' dari EXO-K. Tapi setidaknya, berbicara dengan Chen membuatku merasa berada di Korea, merasa berada di rumah.

Rumah….

Aku jadi berpikir, bagaimana keadaan Ibu dan Ayahku? Juga, meskipun aku sering mengatainya '_ahjumma_', bagaimana dengan keadaan kakakku? Apa bibi tua itu sudah mendapatkan pasangan kekasih? Kalau iya, beruntung sekali dia.

Apa mereka masih mengingatku? Tunggu, tidak, bukan itu yang ingin kutanyakan—

—apa mereka tahu siapa yang berdiri dipanggung saat itu?

Terdengar gila mungkin, tapi aku ingin mengatakan pada mereka bahwa itu bukan aku. Orang munafik yang berdiri diatas panggung itu, yang mendapat sorotan lampu itu, bukan. Aku. Kim Minseok bukanlah seseorang yang sangat mudah tersenyum, sesungguhnya, ia bahkan seseorang yang masuk dalam kategori dingin dan pendiam.

Tapi berbeda dengan Xiumin.

Dia munafik. Aku membencinya. Karena itu, aku membenci diriku sendiri.

Aku mendengar suara Chen yang memanggilku, mengatakan bahwa kami memiliki jadwal lain dan sebaiknya kita harus segera turun jika tidak ingin ditelan bulat-bulat oleh Kris. Aku berdiri, merapihkan sedikit bajuku tanpa melirik kearah cermin—karena aku tidak mau melihat senyuman memuakkan Xiumin.

Chen tersenyum ketika aku keluar, "Minseok _Hyu_—"

Aku meletakkan tanganku di bahunya, tersenyum sambil mengusap perlahan bahu itu, "panggil aku Xiumin, Chen." Hal yang sebelumnya kukatakan pada Kris kembali bibirku lontarkan.

_Karena Xiumin adalah sebuah bintang sedangkan Minseok bukanlah siapa-siapa_.

**-END-**

**Hellaw gaiiis.**

"**Kok twentae jadi bawa fic mellow gini?" yup. Karena emang lagi **_**mood**_** bikin ginian, aneh emang, padahal **_**mood**_** aku nggak lagi galau, malah bisa dibilang seneng. Nggak tahu deh, **_**mood**_** aku **_**random**_** hari ini maap. Kalau kata Cesar sih 'keep smile'.**

**Sebentar. Aku juga nggak tahu apa yang aku ketik hahahahahahaha #plak.**

**Oh iya, ini bukan berarti Xiumin punya dua personalitas atau apa ya, maksudnya ya Xiumin itu ya Xiumin (?)**

**Oke, sebenernya niatan aku hari ini pengen bikin lanjutannya '**_**Fanfiction**_**' tapi… ntar deh, kalau bisa sehari aku **_**post**_** dua FF. Seperti biasa, aku masih merasa canggung bikin FF **_**angst**_**, tapi karena berani kotor itu baik (?) jadi… tadaaaa ._.**

**RnR? .w.)/**


End file.
